The inventive concepts relate to semiconductor packages, and more particularly to semiconductor packages suitable for an electronic system having low power consumption characteristics.
A mobile-oriented semiconductor memory device, such as low power double data rate (LPDDR) synchronous dynamic random access memory (SDRAM), is mainly used in mobile electronic devices (e.g., smart phones, tablet PCs, and/or ultra books). As the capacity of a mobile operating system (OS) increases to support multitasking on mobile electronic devices, mobile electronic devices having low power consumption characteristics and high operation performance are desired.
When an application processor (AP) is mounted on a mobile electronic device as one of the multi-cores, a semiconductor memory device such as LPDDR SDRAM may be used as a working memory for the AP. The LPDDR SDRAM may receive a system clock signal and data clock signals provided from the AP in a write operation mode or a read operation mode. The system clock signal is a clock signal related to a transmission rate of a command or an address applied to perform a data input/output operation, and the data clock signals are clock signals related to input/output rates of a plurality of pieces of data. The data clock signals may be faster than the system clock signal.